Frigge
Frigge is an antagonist in Once Upon a Time Beyond the Void. She débuts in the second episode, "Gift of the Goddess". Frigge is derived from the High Priestess of the who appears in . The High Priestess in her original appearance has a minor role, but Once Upon a Time Beyond the Void expands on her character. Personality Frigge is a mysterious woman whose main motive is to start anew with no memories of her past life. While in the new world she works together with Nabaat, in Storybrooke she acts similarly to her High Priestess days and intends to use the savior, in both worlds trying to achieve her goal. Frigge appears to have some connection with a person named Baldur. Story Before the first curse Frigge is sitting in a café when her partner Jihl Nabaat arrives. Jihl asks her to call her by a moniker and then asks Frigge about Serah Farron and reports about her as well as about Claire Farron and Snow Villiers. Jihl then gives the woman an oracle drive instructing her to "present" it to Serah. Frigge asks her about how she acquired the object stating that the new world is supposed to be a new start and under her breath she reminisces about Baldur. The two then spends the rest of the afternoon eating and planning. The next day Frigge breaks into Villiers House through the kitchen backdoor and goes upstairs where she puts the oracle drive on Serah's nightstand next to a foldable knife. After this she leaves the house the same way she entered and locking the door behind her. After the second curse Frigge is camping near the Vestige when she is visited by a man with a cane who asks her about her origins. The woman refuses to answer him but the man lift her into the air using magic and briefly squeezed her neck. Frigge reveals to him she comes from a "different plane of existence". The man then asks her about her motives for revenge and implies that she came to him seeking help and the woman denies of making such thing. The man reveals to her that "every dark deed that comes to this town is connected with him" and tells her that when she needs his help she should call him by his name, Rumpelstiltskin, and soon after he disappears. The woman then muses about the man and his powers and decides to obtain this power. When the PSICOM armaments suddenly attack Storybrooke, Frigge is among the many people to be out in the streets. She is then saved by Serah and as she flees to safety she thanks her for saving. Frigge appears before Emma Swan and Hope Estheim in a cloud of black smoke in her High Priestess attire. She warmly welcomes the two and when asked about the source of her powers she states it's of little importance to them. She reveals to them that she is a disciple of the "Radiant God" who duty is to help in creation of the perfect world, a fact that angry Hope comments as turning people into mindless puppets. Frigge calls Hope "misguided" and explains that the savior will use her power to purge the tainted and create a new world. Emma refuses to participate in this plan and Frigge uses her powers to trap Emma and Hope in tentacles created from light energy. Emma gets angry and as a result she is covered in black light and released from tentacles' grip much to Frigge's horror. She then ponders if "this savior is also doomed" and disappears in dark smoke. From the shadows, Frigge watched Emma and her companions fight Gilgamesh and his ally Enkidu. She then swears her revenge upon Claire and her friends for the pain that the former savior afflicted upon her, hoping that Rumplestiltskin will help her in achieving it. Frigge spends her time in an abandoned forest shack pondering on her options regarding on how to ensure that Emma will ensure her a new start, like she wanted it back on Nova Chrysalia. She ultimately comes to conclusion that finding any information on Emma will be to her benefit and Rumplestiltskin appears before her in a purple smoke while she thinks on a discreet way of securing such information. The man can give her what she wants in exchange of the locket that contains the image of Baldur. Initially she doesn't want to give it back but the man convinces her that she won't need it once she starts her life anew and ultimately gives it away. When she asks him about his plans regarding the locket Rumplestiltskin mysteriously replies that objects like that "hold more than just memories" in them. Appearances Category:Once Upon a Time Beyond the Void characters